dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gog (3.5e Monster)
A massive mass of green muscle lumbered forward, rubbery like a troll, goblin ears and hideous face, and orcish tusks. It's arms dangled like an ape, and its face was malformed for it only had one left eye, the right side seemingly grown over with thick bony scar tissue. It looks through you, at your items, and lunges in greed! As neaderthals are primative savage humans, so too gogs are savage possible ansectors of orcs, goblins, trolls, and other green skinned humanoids. Said to be some early common link between all the various green skinned races, the gog is loved by none. They are dull and hideous, but cunning, and are brutally efficent in completely stripping down an area of its resources until nothing can grow or survive. When a land goes barren, they move on, often allowing the deserts which they were originally banished to expand into the defoiled land. With a belief that only those strong enough to acquire things get to enjoy them, an utter disregard to preserving their own environment, and an envy of the wealth of the civilized, they often clash with others in battles to loot and pillage. If defeated they can hold a grudge for centuries, long forgetting the original cause, and left uncured until they have been driven away, slain, or are victorious. Who created the gog are uncertain, and neither orc, goblin, or troll deities claim them, but they usually attribute their creation to Grummish, the god of orcs, due to the similarities in their one-eyed condition. Supposedly, the orc god had created a beautiful race in the lands of Magog, who were fair, intelligent, and powerful in all things. However, seeing the creations of the other gods, he grew envious that the elves were somehow prettier, the gnomes somehow more cunning, the dwarves more tough... and he began to try and adapt the changes into his creative mold. The parts did not mesh, each new addition ruining a former part, until in a fit of anger he mangled their flesh into misshapen beasts, and the land of Magog fell into ruin as a barren desert. Weather it is true or not, they remain a threat to civilization. Even orcs rarely ally themselves with them for long, knowing the gogs will eventually try and take what is theirs as well. Gogs speak Gugu, a corrupted form of Orc, Goblin, and Giant, and crudely understood by all three tongues. Combat Gogs are dull creatures but built for combat, as it defines their culture and rank. They are cunning, and "fight dirty" if need be. The first strike is usually a brutal direct offensive, but a gog which survives a failed battle will often employ crude tactics such as distraction, so they may gang up and slaughter the weaker opponents, picking them off one by one. Fury (Ex): Bubbling with furious rage even when calm, a gog can burst into a rage-like frenzy once every encounter (or once per minute out of combat). The gog gains +4 Strength and Constitution, +10 speed, immunity to fatigue and exhaustion, and their regeneration rises to 10, and they can make a full attack action at the end of a charge. They may keep up their fury for 3 rounds + their newly improved Constitution modifier. After their fury ends they are exhausted until they rest for an hour. Regeneration (Ex): Fire, acid, electricity, and cold deal normal damage to a gog. If a gog loses a limb or body part, the lost portion regrows in 3d6 minutes. The creature can reattach the severed member instantly by holding it to the stump. Deep Gog A variant of black-skinned blank-eyed gog lives deep below ground, the only differences being that they are dazzled in bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. Their regeneration is not bypassed as long as they are in shadowy or darker conditions. They are vulnerable to Light spells which deal additional damage to certain creatures. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster